colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Col. Bleep's Arrival on Earth/transcript
Narrator: Colonel Bleep... Bleeps ...interplanetary intelligence agent for the planet Futura, had completed another dangerous mission. That arch-criminal, Dr. Destructo, had at last been captured, and was at this very moment a prisoner in a space bubble, securely anchored in the outer ring of the planet Saturn. And now, the Futurian High Command had ordered Colonel Bleep on a new assignment, a top secret mission: to investigate reports of disturbances on worlds of outer space, the distant planet Earth, in particular, to observe its... 1 ...places... 2 ...people... 3 ...and customs. It was therefore only a few days later that the giant telescope at Mt. Palamor Observatory first gave news to people of Earth of Colonel Bleep's approach. The powerful lens is focused on this curious visitor from the outer world as he flashed passed the planets Uranus and Neptune, and then rapidly span the empty space towards our own planet Earth. Actually, the people of Futura had only recently become interested in Earth. To Futurians, the Earth was only a small planet revolving around the minor sun of the Milky Way galaxy, a hardly worth investigation under ordinary circumstances. However, on July 16th, 1945, they had observed what appeared to be an atomic explosion... Boom ...on the Earth planet. As time went on, Futurian futomic radar scopes recorded an increase in the number and fury of these explosions. And in the Earth's stratosphere, even the rocket trails of guided missiles were observed. To Futurians, these were signs of trouble. Trouble in space, and trouble anywhere in space is the concern of the Futura Interplanetary High Command. And so, Colonel Bleep has arrived... crash ...and the exciting adventures of his new secret mission are about to begin. With Colonel Bleep are two unusual companions to share his exciting adventures. First there is Squeak... Squeaks ...a happy-go-lucky boy of the present, very much like you, except that Squeak is a puppet, and cannot speak a single word, because as you all know, a puppet cannot talk for himself. But Squeak is filled with curiosity, as all boys are, and you all know the troubles curiosity can often bring about. Second, there is Scratch... Scratches ...an expert on the past, who, like other cavemen, should really have become extinct several thousand years ago. But Scratch fell asleep... Snoring ...and slept right through the evolution of man, and didn't wake up until that first atomic explosion... Boom ...blew him right out of the past and into the present. Scratch, like most cavemen, is sometimes a trifle slow at catching on. But when danger threatens, Bleep and Squeak can depend on quick action from Scratch and his trusty club as they shall see. So, here they are, three very strange companions, Colonel Bleep... Bleeps ...of the future. Squeaks Squeak of the present, and Scratch... Scratches ...of the distant past. Together, they travel up, down, backwards or forwards, in distance or in time. Together, they face danger and death as they fight to maintain right and justice throughout the vast galaxies of the world. Category:Transcripts